


Fell in the nettles...

by Aesthetic_Ofthestars



Series: Bigger True Believers and Stolen Cydonians [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Universe-Futuristic, Angst, Fluff, Hang on... This is gonna be a train of feels, Minor Violence, wpsiatwin era!Matt Helders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Ofthestars/pseuds/Aesthetic_Ofthestars
Summary: (A more "Where the hell is Matt Helders?" story and prequel to My mistakes were made for (or is it just a Reckless Serenade?))"Helders? Do you copy?"In a house in High Green, Matt Helders saw a sad face of his father. He tells news that his mother died from a failed mission in space and said that he needs to take over which leads a very distraught Matt to run away and find his friends before he takes his mother's place over.





	Fell in the nettles...

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! A prequel story to My mistakes were made for (or is it just a Reckless Serenade?) well you know what that means...

"I'm not sure I can do this pa, it's summat that i can't get used to..." The boy looked very nervous. His father sighed, "Look your mother is dead... i know it's very tough to talk about it but if you just-"

 

"I DON'T CARE!" He runs upstairs as he cries on his flannel outfit, the thought of it is making him ill. The father picks his phone up, "Hello? Clive Helders here!"

 

"Oh Clive! How's your son Matt?"

 

He stares at the stairs. "Not great... He doesn't want to take his mother's footsteps." A mysterious but youthful voice replied back to him, "I think you need to give him a gentle nudge if I were you..."

 

Helders will forever be a Mardy Bum if he keeps crying about his mother. So he gets away by climbing off the window to run off to Sheffield City Center to find his friends as he keeps running and running.


End file.
